Contemporary styling and good aerodynamic practice in truck design make use of chassis skirts and fairings which cover the lower portions of the truck's chassis and interfaces between vehicle sections, such as the roof to trailer transition, the cab body to sleeper body transition, etc. In addition to providing an aerodynamic surface, the fairings must be securely mounted to withstand harsh road conditions, such as high winds, vibrations, shocks and flying debris.
Prior art skirts, fairings, and panels typically fasten to the vehicle frame. There are commonly known systems that fasten the skirts, fairings, and panels to the vehicle. Many of these systems, however, require a large number of attachment points, in some case 6 to 10, using only bolts or screws. This makes the installation/ removal/ of the skirt, fairing or panel a time consuming and labor intensive process.